Basics
| date = 2372–2373 | stardate = 50032.7 | episode = 2x26, 3x01 | production = 142, 146 | airdate = 20 May 1996; 4 September 1996 | written = | director = }} "Basics" was a two-part episode of Star Trek: Voyager, filmed out of sequence as the 42nd and 46th episodes of the series, aired as the the 26th episode of the show's second season and the first episode of the third season, first aired on 24 September 1997. The episode was written by and directed by . Voyager suffers a series of violent attacks masterminded and conducted by Seska and the Kazon-Nistrim. The starship ultimately falls to its brutal attackers, and the Starfleet crew are left stranded on the hostile world of Hanon IV as their vessel departs without them. Summary Part I Lieutenant Tuvok meets with Ensign Lon Suder in the latter's quarters, and is astonished to find that the Betazoid sociopath has developed a new species of orchid. Suder suggests that he name it the Tuvok Orchid, in honor of the Vulcan's assistance, before asking if he might be allowed to aid Kes' work in the airponics bay. On the Bridge, Commander Chakotay receives a message from an unmanned buoy; Seska - claiming that she has given birth to the commander's son, and that First Maje Jal Culluh poses a danger to the boy - begging for help. Chakotay seeks advice from Captain Janeway, who asks if her executive officer wants to mount a rescue mission. In his quarters, Chakotay experiences a vision quest, in which he communes with his deceased father, Kolopak. Kolopak, initially confused by what his son is telling him, gently insists that the boy is a part of Chakotay, and thus is his responsibility. In the briefing room, the senior staff come up with several methods of defending against a Kazon trap; Neelix suggests contacting the Talaxian colony on Prema II (of which they'll be out of communications range by the time they reach Kazon territory), while Ensign Kim suggests they use a form of echo displacement, in that they appear to have reinforcements. Expanding on Kim's suggestion, The Doctor insists on using actual holograms to deter the Kazon. Kim and Lieutenant Torres are skeptical, though they believe the idea has merit. ''Voyager'' follows the warp trail leading away from the buoy, and locates a damaged Kazon shuttle. After beaming the lone occupant, Teirna, aboard, the crew learn that Seska is apparently dead (and Teirna would also have been, had he not bribed the guard sent to execute him). Chakotay is suspicious, until Teirna supplies the command codes to successfully allow Voyager to avoid the Kazon defense grid situated in the Tenarus Cluster, though the route is populated by Kazon factions that, according to Teirna, "are loyal to no one". After a lone Kazon Raider fails to defeat Voyager, Janeway meets with Suder, who tells her that he only wants to do something for the ship. Janeway, agrees to discuss Suder's proposal with Kes in the near future. The Kazon attack Voyager several more times in the next few hours, each time targeting the starboard side of the ship - specifically, the secondary command processors. Janeway becomes suspicious, and after talking with Teirna (claiming that he knows not of the Kazon's motives) orders Voyager to turn about. Soon after, eight Kazon warships attack Voyager. In the assault, Janeway spies an opening in the Kazon's lines, and wisely chooses to ignore it, instead ordering Lieutenant Paris to charge at the lead warship. The captain then commands Torres and Kim to initiate the Doctor's holographic plan. Voyager produces three holographic Talaxian fighters and the four ships destroy one of the opposing Kazon warships - but not before Torres accidentally sends the Doctor into open space and the middle of the fire fight, much to the Doctor's chagrin. Meanwhile, Teirna (alone in guest quarters) peels off one of his toenails and produces a needle. He then proceeds to place the tip of the needle into his arm, beginning a chain reaction that ends with Teirna's death, and produces an explosion that destroys most of his quarters, and blows through the adjoining wall to Suder's quarters, as well as rupturing a plasma conduit and damaging several of the ship's systems. The warships focus their fire on Voyager as the holographic projections disappear. In desperation, Paris offers to take a shuttle and head to the Talaxian colony on Prema II, and Janeway accepts. However, as Paris leaves the shuttle bay, he is immediately fired upon and Voyager loses contact. The Kazon begin to board Voyager through the cargo bay. Janeway attempts to set the ship's auto destruct sequence, though the sequence fails to initiate due to the damaged secondary command processors. Several Kazon exit the turbolift onto the bridge, and after the deaths of two crewmen, Janeway orders her people to stand down. Soon after, Culluh, followed closely by the live Seska and her child, struts onto the bridge. Janeway attempts to reason with him, however he quickly resorts to backhanding her across the face, knocking her to the deck. Culluh, under the impression that Chakotay raped Seska, has decided to raise the child as his own. As the Kazon forces round the Starfleet personnel into an empty cargo bay, the Doctor deactivates himself, instructing the computer to reactivate him in twelve hours. Suder, meanwhile, having sensed the presense of the Kazon aboard-ship, stows himself away in a Jeffries tube. Culluh has Voyager head to Hanon IV in order to maroon the Starfleet crew. Taking their commbadges, Culluh strands Janeway, Chakotay, and the others on the harsh surface of Hanon IV without their technology, and speeds off back into space, while Seska demands a confirmation of Paris' shuttle's destruction. Part II References Characters Part I characters :Ayala • Brooks (Ensign) • Chakotay • Culhane • Culluh • The Doctor • (?) • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Kolopak • Maniz • • • Narret • Neelix • Kashimuro Nozawa • Tom Paris • Rabek • Seska • Sessen • Lon Suder • Teirna • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Hanonians • Hanonian land eel Part II characters :Ayala • • Chakotay • Culhane • Culluh • The Doctor • (?) • Halok • Hogan • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • • • Neelix • Kashimuro Nozawa • Tom Paris • Paxim • Seska • Sessen • Lon Suder • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Hanonians • Hanonian land eel Che Guevara • Nathan Hale Starships and vehicles : ( ) • type-9 shuttlecraft • Kazon carrier vessel • Kazon raider • Kazon shuttle • Talaxian fighter Locations :bridge • briefing room • crew quarters • Hanon IV • Jeffries tube • ready room • sickbay • Tenarus Cluster Gema IV • Gema System • Prema II • Prema System Races and cultures :Betazoid • Cardassian • Hanonian • Hologram • Human • Kazon • Klingon • Ktarian • Ocampa • Talaxian • Vulcan States and organizations :Kazon Collective • Kazon-Halik • Kazon-Nistrim • Maquis • Starfleet Others :autonomic response analysis • bronchial tissue • Cardassian echelon • cave • command code • concussion • defense net • deflector grid • disruptor • duck • echo displacement • egg • escape pod • Hanonian land eel • holoemitter • improvoline • interspecies reproduction • leola root soup • magic • morgue • nitrogen tetroxide • nitrogen • parabolic mirror • polycythemia • pulmozine • secondary command processor • self-destruct • spinal cord • thoron • thoron generator • tricorder • volcano Information Related Stories "Distant Origin" :The remains of Hogan were later discovered by the Voth which lead to the events of Distant Origin. | after1=After Part 1 - Sacred Ground After Part 2 - The Chute| type2=episode| series2=VOY| format2=epair| before2= | after2=Flashback| prevpocket=Letting Go | nextpocket=Where I Fell Before My Enemy| voyages1=VOY| adbefore1= | adafter1=Day of Honor| }} External links * * * category:vOY episodes